


I love you

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Love You, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: A short, romantic moment with Javier





	I love you

Javier sat between your knees, legs spread out before him on the dirt with his back pressed between your thighs. You sat above him on a log, running your fingers through his loose, dark locks. He focused on sharpening his knife, dragging it methodically over the block.

You smiled contentedly at his relaxed shoulders, enjoying the moment of peace in what felt like years. He sighed happily as you massaged his scalp gently with your fingertips.  
"Eso es muy bueno..."  
"I love you, Javier."

You lowered your face to kiss the top of his head lovingly. He tilted his head back, looking up at you with an adoring smile.  
"I love you too, mi ángel."  
Leaning down further, you capture his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

His attention returned to his knife, bringing it to his eyes to inspect the blade. You returned to running your fingers through his hair, counting your blessings just to be with him in that moment. To love and to be loved.


End file.
